


we're all stories in the end (they’ll tell the story of tonight)

by rosietvlers



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, basically everyone is a fairy tale character, basically the revolution in fairytale ouat like world, but just a little bit, fairytale AU, i still don't know which ones will be endgame esp with alex, kinda once upon a time au, there will probably be more ships added later, you don't have to watch or know ouat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosietvlers/pseuds/rosietvlers
Summary: Once upon a time, certain historical characters were fairy tale characters instead. After they got their happy endings - or maybe fought for their happy endings - the whole fairy tale land became chaos after King George defeated the previous king and began to rule.There seemed to be no hope left but a group of some of the fairy tale characters decided this would be a perfect time for the revolution - because if not now, when?aka a fairy tale and low-key ouat au that no one ever needed!





	1. It's a Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> yay! i have two aos multichapters to finish and i'm starting a hamilton now but well, i just couldn't stop myself and this fic is honestly just something i really wanted to try out for two reasons:  
> 1\. i'm not only a history nerd but also a fairy tale nerd  
> 2\. fairy tales are all about stories and how words are great and how they survived so long so i just thought it fitted perfectly with alexander always wanting to be someone they'll never forget  
> also, i had so much fun with deciding who shall be which character! i'm not going to tell who is who right away and instead i'll write short stories of characters, using their fairy tale names or trying not to use names at all and after some time i will reveal their indentity - although i'm pretty sure you'll guess. i'm not really good at hiding things haha 
> 
> also, tell me any of your suggestions, especially about some mistakes i could've made - since english is not my first language, polish is - and maybe ships bc hamilton is one of those fandoms for me where i just can't ship just two characters with each other and ship one character with like, everyone instead haha
> 
> okay, this is getting long so i'm just going to say - enjoy, i hope you like it just a little bit! <3

_Alex_

day 141 of the reign of King George, 15th of May  


 

The air's too cold for this time of the year and Alex winces immediately. Has the King taken away the weather too? He wouldn't be surprised - lately, him and his friends like to blame the King for everything. Yesterday when Herc dropped his food on the ground he said it had to be current Fairyland's ruler's fault and John said the same thing a couple of days earlier when he cut his arm. Treating it all like a joke helps sometimes but then they all remember that they actually are in this situation and after that, suddenly no one is in a mood for jokes.  
  
He wants to go back to the house and continue writing but he knows that everyone - especially Eliza or Laurens or maybe Peggy- will kick him back outside to take a break so instead, he stays here and tries to think or maybe focus on the trees or do anything that might be a little bit relaxing. Eliza might be the kindest and nicest of them all but he knows better than to make her mad. Angry Eliza is actually a very dangerous Eliza.  
  
He hasn't heard from Washington for two days now and he tries not to think about how maybe he's not needed anymore. He has to do something, be someone, lead people to victory. Sometimes he's sure that if he'll just sit and do nothing, he might as well die.  
  
He said it out loud once, to Laurens and the look of horror on his face was enough to stop Alex from telling people about how he feels ever again.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" a quiet, sweet voice he knows well makes Alex turn around "When we told you to take a break, we didn't mean that you have to go out, just stop writing and maybe talk to us for a while" Eliza tilts her head and stands next to Hamilton. Right now she looks like the calmest person on the planet and Alex wonders if he really was just thinking about how dangerous angry version of her is.  
  
He nods.  
  
"I know. Just, I needed to think about some... things" he never has nothing to say or doesn't know _what_ to say and everyone knows it so he realizes how stupid and unconvincing he must sound right now. Eliza definitely knows what's up with him but instead of accusing him of lying, she just stays quiet for a moment, just being here with him.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about the lack of news. This doesn't mean he doesn't need us. Just that there's nothing new to worry about, alright?"  
  
He doesn't look at her, keeping his gaze on the ground instead, like he can find answers there but he nods slowly. When he finally looks at her and smiles, very-Alex-like glistening in his eyes back, he feels way better.  
  
"Okay," he says simply and takes Eliza's hand, ready to go back to the house they're all sharing.  
  
"Good. 'Cause John and I had this deal where he was ready to come here if we're not back after five minutes and you know you wouldn't say no to both of us!"  
  
Alex rolls his eyes but keeps walking with her. Eliza and John, two of his best friends could definitely make him go back inside but it's not like Alexander Hamilton would ever admit that someone else is right.  
  
"Oh come on, you're giving the two of you too much credit!" Alex insists and Eliza says nothing but smiles proudly, like she knows she's right anyway.  
  
Well, she kind of is.

 

* * *

712 days before the reign of King George, 12th of January  


 

 _Cinderella? What kind of name is this? She's not sure how this came to her mind, really, but it must be working because the girl in front of her looks two times sadder than before._  
  
_"W-what?" she asks, her chin shaking and Cinderella's step sister hears laughter coming from her mother. Perfect - she must have heard it!_  
  
_The girl still waits for an answer, tears in her eyes and the step sister just rolls her eyes._  
  
_"You know. You're covered in ash - seriously, all the time, do you even wash? And Ella is for your name. It's perfect! I love it and my sister will love it too. I can't wait till I tell her!" she smiles brightly and out of the corner of her eye, she sees a smile on her mother's face as she's coming in the direction of the room they're both in. "Mother!" she exclaims and the look on woman's face reveals that there's something going on. "What is it?"_  
  
_Her mother looks at her, smiling widely, not even noticing the presence of her stepdaughter in the room._  
  
_"A winter's ball! At king's castle! The prince is looking for his future wife!"_  
  
_"Aren't you a bit too old for him?" she asks but then clears her throat, when she sees the deadly glare sent by the woman in her direction "I'm just kidding, mother"_  
  
_The woman sighs and shakes her head but apparently the news is just too good for her to bring her down because the smile is still on her face._  
  
_"Of course I'm not the one who will try to compete. You are. And your sister. You're both going to the ball!" she claps her hands like she's absolutely sure that one of her daughters is going to win the prince's heart and honestly, it terrifies the girl a little bit. How is her mother always sure of everything, like some kind of a witch?_  
  
_"Can I come, too?" a quiet voice causes the woman to frown and finally notice that there are, in fact, three people in the room, not just two._  
  
_She looks at her stepdaughter, blinking like she's not sure if she heard her correctly. The girl is not sure if she heard correctly what her step sister just said too- does she really think_ mother _would let her go to a ball? She's not sure what to expect - probably anger - but instead of anger, there's laughter_  
  
_"Oh, you want to come to a ball with your step sisters?" the woman has a wicked grin on her face, the one that makes her look even more like a witch. "And what do you think you will wear, huh? This?" she points at the gray, old dress Cinderella's wearing._  
  
_"Well, maybe I can find something-" the girl's stepsister starts talking but the woman stops her before she even gets to the point._  
  
_"Forget it, you_ ungrateful _excuse of a step daughter! You barely do anything and now you want to go to a ball with my precious daughters?"_  
  
_The girl notices that tears are beginning to form in her eyes as opposed to a grin on woman's face._  
  
_"Do you see it, daughter? I should've been more careful when I let her live with us" mother rolls her eyes and then looks outside of the window "Oh! I think my friend has arrived, I should get going. Tell your sister everything, alright?" the girl nods and then her mother leaves the house so now there's only Cinderella and her stepsister in the room._  
  
_"Oh my god, El, what do you think you were doing? You're lucky she didn't eat you when you asked her to go to a ball!" the girl exclaims and runs to her step sister to hug her "We both know she could actually do something like this!"_  
  
_"Hey, calm down, nothing happened. And are you serious? Cinderella?" she looks at the girl and shakes her head, probably unsure what to say._  
  
_"What? It's a nice nickname, come on! I had to come up with something,_ mother _started questioning if the three of us actually hate each other lately. You know that she would kick all of us out if she found out that we're friends with someone who isn't rich. You, for bringing down our chances or something and us for being naive. And it's kind of cute. Just imagine, one day you'll meet a prince. A handsome one, you know, and funny and kind and he'll ask you 'Hey, so what's your name?' and then you can say 'They call me Cinderella!'"._  
  
_"You are the weirdest person I know" Cinderella rolled her eyes "But you're my sister and I love you, so" she didn't finish the sentence, shrugging instead. "But anyway, we're still sneaking out today, right?"_  
  
_"Of course! Mother doesn't need to know" the girl grinned, ready for another adventure with her sisters just after the other one comes back home._

 

* * *

 day 16 of the reign of King George, 10th of January  


 It's been more than two weeks. More than fourteen days. Some people still wake up and think that it's all a dream. Some people have already somehow got used to it, to the cruelty and cynicism of the new monarch and his people.  
  
And some people - people like Alexander, for example - still try to come up with ways to destroy him. If it was about an annoying nobleman, it would be easy - just a couple of well-written, witty pages would be enough to solve the whole problem. With the King - it's not so easy.  
  
The fact that literally no one knows anything about Alex, doesn't really help. Not at all.  
  
He stops, noticing a small building, a tavern maybe. He could use a short break, right? He's been walking for the whole day, not really stopping anywhere.  
  
He enters and smiles widely once he realizes that he was right - it is a tavern, a place where he can finally maybe eat something. Or drink something, yeah, he could use a drink right now, after what happened to the whole kingdom never left his mind. He's almost ready to order something when a man catches his eye. Not in the way they usually catch his eye - this one looks strangely familiar like he's heard of him before, like he's famous or something.  
  
And then it hits him - that's because the man _is_ , in fact, famous. He can imagine what having him as his ally would be and oh, he needs to talk to him!  
  
"Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?" he says, too quickly, voice too excited. But then again, how could he not be excited? He's only nineteen, barely human, still getting used to feeling things, emotions and having certain moods. And the man in front of him could actually change a lot of things, make Alexander's work matter something, make it valuable in the fight that's going to happen very, very soon. Because it has to. He can't imagine people just leaving the awful new King alone, letting him rule.  
  
"That depends, who's asking?" he hears and his excitement wears off slightly, but not too much - not everyone has to be as open as he is and he tries to respect that.  
  
"Of course! I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir!" he clears his throat when Aaron Burr winces, probably at how loud Alex's voice is and tries to not speak so loudly "I heard so much about you! How you are the youngest teacher in the kingdom, how you used to be our previous king's right hand, how you were going to be king and queen's future children's tutor-"  
  
"Alexander-"  
  
"Alex. Please, call me Alex."  
  
"Okay," Burr sighs, looking like he's carefully thinking about every single word he's going to say "Alex. First, I'm not a teacher anymore. Not after... not after the King started his reign. Second, what exactly do you expect from me?"  
  
Well, Alex has to admit that this isn't what he was expecting at all. Burr doesn't behave like a bright, witty, a little bit sarcastic man everyone always described him as. He seems... tired. Like all he wants to do right now is sit in peace and read something and maybe talk about the weather. Definitely not discuss ways to defeat King George.  
  
"I don't know. Do something?" Alexander's voice is suddenly quite angry and he's not sure where it's coming from, really. "Anything? You're one of the most respected people here, you should do something! Are you absolutely fine with our new tyrant, the man who has no right to the throne?"  
  
"Alexander!" Burr hisses and looks around, probably to make sure that no one heard what he just said "Be careful! Our new king has many supporters and if any of them just heard you-"  
  
"Many supporters? So you're not one of them!" Alex doesn't let Burr finish his sentence "I knew it, I knew you were a decent person but how can you not support people who want to bring him down? If you stand for nothing, what'll you fall for, Burr?"  
  
Aaron Burr looks like he's going to answer - after he makes sure everything he wants to say is correct, that is, which Alexander is very much sick of (what kind of life is a life without risk?) when two men enter the tavern. Two very, very drunk men.  
  
"Aaron Burr!" one of them shouts like he's not sure if Burr can hear him and waves. Alex thinks he hears a foreign accent in his voice.  
  
"Booo!" the other man adds, showing thumbs down but not in a very rude way. More like, a knight who will make fun of a knight-wannabe but then will happily help him if he needs it. From the way Burr looks at the two of them, Alex deduces that they definitely do know each other.  
  
"Lafayette. Hercules. Hello." his voice is still incredibly careful (can a voice even be careful, Alex thinks) and he earns an eye roll from the one with the foreign accent, probably the man Burr just called Lafayette.  
  
"Buuuurrr!" he whines "It's Laf, how many times have I told you this! Why are you always so formal?"  
  
"I wanted to ask him that, too" Alex laughs before realizing that he doesn't really know the two of newly-arrived men.  
  
"Oooh, who are you?" Hercules asks, sudden interest clear on his face. Lafayette grins and looks at Alex too, waiting for an answer.  
  
Finally, someone who actually wants to hear something from him!  
  
"Alexander Hamilton. I'm not throwing away my shot, that's what I always say" he says with too much enthusiasm and hopes those two will take him seriously. Someone has to! "Also, a writer, adventurer and a person who's incredibly annoyed by how Aaron Burr is so freaking careful. And refuses to pick a side in the war. 'Cause I'm sure there will be a war, it's not possible that people will just leave it all like this!"  
  
In this moment, he realizes how many things he said, while all Hercules and Laf wanted to know was who he was. But then again, who a person is is so much more than their name, right?  
  
"It's the most annoying thing in the world" Laf agrees, although, with his accent and how drunk he is, it takes Alex a while to actually realize what he said, "And you're right, Alexander - there definitely is a war!"  
  
"Actually, it's better than war" Hercules adds and smiles conspiratorially "It's a revolution!"

 

* * *

day 141 of the reign of King George, 15th of May part 2

 

"Alex!" Laurens definitely looks happy when he sees his friend "We were starting to worry!"  
  
Alex rolls his eyes but smiles slightly - his Laurens, always worrying about everyone, always taking care of his friends.  
  
"Hey, it's you who told me to take a break!" John opens his mouth but before he gets the chance to say anything, Alex doesn't let him "Okay, okay, I know, Eliza told me. You wanted me to spend time with you, not outside. I was just thinking about some things and also yes, I realize that you all know what 'things' were. I'm not worried anymore, I promise!" he takes a breath now and looks at both Eliza and John who don't really seem convinced.  
  
"You're always worried, Alex, but okay" Eliza nods, giving him a small smile. "Anyway, it's definitely time to eat something, don't you think?"  
  
"Where's Peggy, Herc, and Laf?" Alex asks suddenly, although he's not sure why he would think about his friends at the mention of food. Maybe he likes to eat with all of his friends, after all.  
  
"They went out to get some food when you were outside. Didn't you see them? But yeah, they should be back any minute. Which gives us all time to do some cooking!" she claps, a happy grin on her face and Alex doesn't dare disagree with her, even if he's not fond of cooking.  Besides, this way he'll get to spend some time with his best friends. And hopefully, they're not going to burn down their house.  
  
Before they start doing anything, there's a knock on the door. The three of them look at each other, surprised.  
  
"I'll open it" John, who is standing closest to the door, says and Eliza and Alex come closer too. It can't be the rest of their group - they'd never knock.  
  
And Alex is right - it's not Peggy, Hercules, nor Lafayette - although the man in front of them does resemble Herc a little bit.  
  
"I come with news from the General" he announces quietly and Alex lights up immediately. Finally! He hasn't heard from Washington for two days, after all. Maybe there _is_ something important to do? Maybe they found out something important about King George? "He wants to see Alexander Hamilton. As in, right now, Alexander has to come with me. It's a matter of life and death"  
  
Eliza and John both look at Alexander, worried, but Alex's not sure why. There's something important to do, right?  
  
None of them say anything, though. Eliza bites her lip like she's thinking of something to say and Laurens is the one to break the silence.  
  
"Okay. We'll help you pack quickly, come on, Alex. And you, uh, what's your name?"  
  
"James Madison. Sorry. I'm, uh, new. It's actually the first time for me to give someone a message." Madison seems unsure of all of it but also kind of proud of himself.  
  
"Okay, James. Come in and wait here. If you want anything to eat or something, just... take something. Alex will come with you after we help him pack."  
  
They all go upstairs, to Alex's room and he can't help but wonder why they both suddenly seem so sad. Just a couple of minutes ago Eliza was telling him about how the lack of news didn't mean anything bad and how she was sure that Alex was still needed and John was ready to tell him the same things.  
  
"Hey, I can pack myself, you know?" he assures them "You should go make food, Peggy and the guys will be back soon!"  
  
He earns a sigh from Laurens and Eliza's gaze anywhere but on his face.  
  
"Look, we're worried. You're our best friend and-" John starts talking but he seems not sure what to say next.  
  
"It's the first time you're going alone, you know. We just..." Eliza tries but fails too and Alex can't help but feel sudden fondness towards his friends. And maybe something else but he really doesn't want to think about his feelings right now.  
  
"Hey, I promise you that I'll be fine and that I'll make y’all proud!"  
  
They both nod and then Alex hugs his friends and kisses them both on the top of their heads.  
  
"I'll be back before you know it!"  
  
Eliza and Laurens help Alex pack and then he's gone and so is Madison.

 


	2. The Other Team

_Burr_

 

 day 16 of the reign of King George, 10th of January part 2

Burr is sitting quietly - nothing unusual for him, really. What _is_ unusual is that he keeps thinking about what this boy - Alexander, that is - just said.

_If you stand for nothing, what'll you fall for, Burr?_

He shakes his head after a longer moment. What he's doing is the right thing to do, he can't afford getting caught in the middle of a war. Even if he doesn't support the new King, even if he's doing something he doesn't really believe in.

Yes, it _is_ a good thing to do.

From here, he can see that Alexander, Lafayette and Hercules are still talking. He can also notice that they are all very drunk now and that they're definitely still talking about how they want a revolution. He should probably stop them but it's too loud in the tavern for anyone to understand anything.

He won't admit that he actually made sure of this, just to check if the trio is safe for now. He's Aaron Burr and he really, _really_ doesn't care.

He turns to the bartender and asks him for another drink.

He really misses the old times - funny how by old times a person could sometimes mean sixteen days ago - when he had a nice job, no worries and he could just focus on doing what he loved. Right now it's not so simple, especially now that he realized that there are people who are willing to fight for the free kingdom. It's not like this never crossed his mind but until he met Alexander, he never really thought about it, maybe didn't _want_ to think about it.

He likes to think of himself as a person who can analyze things and predict them rather correctly and what he thinks will happen next can be terrible. He can see people getting hurt, whole families and groups of friends and innocent people. He's not stupid, even if Alexander and his new friends seem to think so, and he does realize how cruel King George is. He's genuinely scared for people like the ones who are now drinking happily right across the room from him, people who want to stand up to the new monarch.

In another life, another world, another alternate universe, Aaron Burr would fight for what he thinks is right, too.

But in this one, he knows he just can't so he asks for another drink and waits. For what, he's not so sure.

Suddenly, the door to the tavern open and someone walks inside. Aaron is slightly too drunk to really pay attention but he does notice she has dark, curly, very long hair, darker skin, and a huge smile on her face. He wonders what could make someone smile so widely right now, in those times, in this situation.

Well, maybe too much of alcohol, but the girl doesn't look drunk at all. She also looks way too young to be in a place like this - how old could she be, seventeen? Eighteen? - and he's wondering what she's doing here.

To his fear, she's clearly walking towards the people Burr knows very well and when she greets both Lafayette and Hercules with a hug, he can't help but think that this stranger will get herself in huge trouble.

He would worry again but he decides he's too drunk to worry and decides that it really is time to go.

 

* * *

day 150 of the reign of King George, 24th of May

 

It's quiet. Probably too quiet for some people here (Burr doesn't want to say 'Jefferson' but yes, he definitely means Jefferson) but for him, it's perfect, he can finally focus and hear his own thoughts. He's not sure why Thomas would want to make sure James is safe so much he left this early (or maybe Burr _does_ know why) but apparently it's enough that he's not in the same building and suddenly it's very quiet and nice and calm.

He obviously doesn't wish for Madison and Jefferson not to come back but maybe, just maybe, it could take some time for both of them while they could still be safe.

The only pillow they have on this couch is very soft and the only blanket is warm and Burr feels like he could actually fall asleep here but then he hears footsteps, and Angelica walks into the room.

"Angie!" he exclaims happily, probably too enthusiastically (for him, that is) "Are you feeling better?"

Angelica looks at him for a moment with eyebrows raised and nods her head slowly.

"Yes, thank you, Burr. Also please, don't call me Angie ever again" she rolls her eyes but Aaron still sees a smile and maybe hears a small laugh.

Angie Schuyler is like a sister to him but he just can't help but try to flirt with her, knowing that this will annoy her a little bit. He's actually very surprised at his own behavior but apparently even he needs a small banter with a friend from time to time.

"Noted" he nods and smiles widely at her.

She turns around but he's sure she's smiling now too. Also, rolling her eyes.

"And good" he adds "It would be a shame if such a bright mind as yours could be stopped by such a mundane thing that a headache is"

"Hey, who said a headache would stop my bright mind!" she protests while taking an apple from their small basket of fruits. "We all know that I could have a fever and still, I'd be the best planner here. Speaking of planning, when did Thomas say him and James will be back?"

"Jefferson said they'll be here by sundown but I personally think it's going to take quite longer, Madison will probably be tired."

Angelica nods, agreeing with Burr on that and takes a bite of the apple. They both are worried about James - it was his first mission, after all, he had to walk a very long distance and couldn't even tell them who it was that Washington needed. That much of excitement could never work well for such a sickly person as Madison. Fortunately, from what they've heard, the mission went fine. They could only hope that the rumors were true.

"So who do you think this secret person is?" Angie asks and sits next to Burr on the couch. "Do you think it can be someone from the other team? As in, maybe their leader?"

Burr shrugs his arms but then actually tries to think about it. He knows very well which team Angelica means - people talked. A lot. And there were many different, sometimes _very_ different stories. They said the leader of them was the most brilliant mind in the kingdom but they also said he knew nothing and it was his people who gave him the ideas. They said he was the chaos himself, a ruthless soldier but they also said he was the most compassionate person one could meet.

Burr often wondered who could be right. Sometimes he wasn't even sure if this whole secret team, the best of the best, was even real. Or maybe they weren't really so special people - maybe people just needed someone to talk about and they chose them, for any particular reason.

Jefferson likes to say that the leader has to be an awful person but Burr always just rolls his eyes - Jefferson would honestly say that about anyone he could meet.

"I don't know," Burr finally admits after he notices Angelica still wants to hear what he has to say "Maybe. It would make sense."

Angie nods her head after that and sighs. It's going to be a long day - they both want to make sure James and Jefferson are safe. Even if Jefferson is annoying. They are still, somehow, friends, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

_ 2537 days before the reign of King George, 14th of January _

 

_The day is long. It's not like his days are usually very short but this one just feels longer, almost surreal, never going to end. He's not sure if he wants it to end, too - after all, if it ends, it could be even worse than it is now._

_If it's even possible, because right now Pinocchio thinks that nothing could ever be worse than the sight of his creator lying on the ground, not breathing, completely still._

_No, not just his creator. His mother - he can't bring himself to think of her just like of someone who built him. The woman looks awful and that makes it all worse - she's always been beautiful, dark black hair, olive skin, red lips. Even if her hands were a bit scratchy from creating things and her blue eyes were filled with sadness, there was always a smile on her face, there was always life in her._

_And right now, her almost-a-son is standing here, looking at her lying still, and being grateful for not being a human - he might cry if he was one and he doesn't want to cry. He doesn't want to be mad or sad or not even happy - he just wants his mother back, he wants the illness that took her away from him to become non-existent._

_"Hey, I'm sorry" it's only now that he remembers that there is someone else, a doctor, in the room._

_He swallows and opens his mouth a couple of times to say something, anything, but he just can't._

_What could he say, anyway? That he hates the illness? That he hates the world? That he hates his mother for leaving him or the doctor himself for not being able to do anything?_

_None of those things feel right, so he just stays quiet. Which is the loudest thing he could ever say - Pinocchio is not quiet, he was never_ quiet. _Most people hated how much he always had to say, sometimes he even forgot to breathe between the sentences._

_The doctor doesn't say anything else - he just puts his hand on boy's arm, an awkward and not successful way to comfort him - and sighs._

_"Look, I know this is all too soon, but someone from the orphanage will be here tomorrow. Don't worry, I'm sure it's going to be fine!" the man tries to sound cheerful but Pinocchio doesn't really believe him - how is it supposed to be fine? It's not like he never had any conflicts with his mom - with his temperament, it happened all the time - but he is going to miss her terribly. How could he just forget, even if he wasn't a real boy?_

_He doesn't want to go to the orphanage too - he's sure they'll never accept him. They won't understand why he always wants to talk so much, they won't understand his passion for books and words and knowledge and wanting to leave any sort of legacy after he's gone. And most of all, they won't accept him because he's not a real boy and he will never be one._

_He can't say any of that to the doctor, though. So he just nods his head and then the man leaves and suddenly everything is too quiet and the silence is as loud as the sound of cannonballs destroying a town or every bell in the village ringing at once._

_Is this how it's going to be now? The silence following him, always and everywhere, never letting go, making him insane?_

_Well, maybe he deserves it, after all. Maybe he could've done something, anything. Maybe he could've noticed that something was wrong with his mom. Maybe he could've told the doctor about it._

_Maybe._

_He's not sure what he's supposed to do now. Is this really over? Is his mom gone forever, is he going to end up in the orphanage like nothing happened? Maybe he could just shut his mouth and never speak a word again, survive the next years and then when he's an adult, just leave the village and go wherever?_

_The idea stays in his head for a longer moment. Leave the village and go wherever. Isn't it a perfect plan, isn't it a perfect way, a solution to at least some of his problems? He wouldn't have to put up with rude children in the orphanage, he could earn some money or maybe just get lost forever, hit his head, forget about his poor mom who is now lying lifelessly, too painful sight for him, too painful memory, too painful feeling in his heart._

_He looks outside the window - there is no one there other than some strangers who are talking and not paying attention to anything. They surely wouldn't notice a boy they don't know, right?_

_He doesn't know when he stands up but he's suddenly looking for any food in the small cottage he can find, any clothes, anything to write, anything he might need. He has no idea what it is that he might need, to be honest, but he doesn't care - his plan seems perfect and anything would be better than the orphanage._

_The bag is full after just a couple of minutes and Pinocchio is ready. Ready for what - he's not sure at all._

_He looks at his mother one last time and he can't help but smile a little bit, very weakly. In this moment, he's sure that's exactly what she'd tell him to do._

_"Bye, mom" he whispers._

_Pinocchio is twelve when he runs away with a bag_ with _some apples, not many clothes, a notebook and a pencil in it. He's not ready at all._

_But at the same time, he's never been ready for anything this much in his whole life._

 

* * *

 

 

day 150 of the reign of King George, 24th of May part 2  


 

The sound of the door opening is what wakes him up. From what he can see, the same thing happened to Angelica.

"Guys?" Burr hears a familiar voice that surely belongs to Madison and he gets up quickly to greet his friends.

"Hello!" he smiles a little bit at the sight of James and even hugs him, even if both Madison and him were never hugging types of people. "How was your mission? Did everything go well?"

James nods, smiling and Burr knows he can't say too much even if he wanted to - orders from Washington. The secret person is still a secret person, at least for now. It's not like Burr really needs to know - he actually finds the concept of the mysterious other team more entertaining than getting to know them for real. If, of course, it really was someone from this group that the whole Madison's mission was about.

It's now that he notices that James is weirdly quiet, even for him.

"What's wrong?" Burr asks and Madison bites his lip and refuses to look at Aaron directly.

"Okay, this is creepy now" Angelica decides and hugs James too - Aaron realizes she haven't really greeted their friend yet "What's wrong?"

Madison still looks like he's hesitating about something, probably not sure if he should say it or not.

"I, uh, I met someone. While I was on the mission. Someone... someone you kind of know, Aaron." he admits finally and takes a deep breath.

Burr feels slightly scared now. What could be so wrong that Madison doesn't want to talk about it? He's usually one of the most honest people Burr's ever met, so this person, whoever they are, must be a really big deal.

Finally, the door open widely and Thomas walks in so very not subtly, very Thomas-like.

"Jem? Does Burr-" he starts but James doesn't let him finish.

"No, not really but..."

"Aaron?" a new voice, except it's not a new voice at all.

Burr's heart starts to behave in a very not-Aaron-Burr way and he feels like everything around him is frozen, including himself, probably.

He's standing in the middle of the room, with his mouth and eyes wide open, probably looking like an idiot, he would later think, but right now he doesn't care.

He doesn't because right in front of him there's Theodosia, a woman that he used to know so well, the smartest and most beautiful person he's met.

But most of all, someone he thought he'd never see again, not after what happened in Wonderland.

"Who-" he barely hears Angelica say and then Thomas whispers something and Madison adds some words and then the three of them are gone.

He's alone, left with Theodosia, and he's not sure how he feels about this.

"Aaron Burr?" she speaks again, laughing sweetly "Wow, I've never seen you this speechless."

It's now that he realizes he should probably, surely, definitely say something.

"Dosia! Yes, it's me. I mean, of course, it's me, you know it's me" he swallows and tries to remember how the hell he could breathe just a few moments ago because right now it seems like an impossible thing to do. "What are you doing here?

"Can I?" Theodosia gestures to the couch and he feels stupid for not suggesting it first. Where did his manners go? Or any human behavior, for that matter?

"Yes, of course" he smiles and he thinks he starts to calm down. Good. "So, will you tell me now? I- the last time we saw each other, it was-"

"-a long time ago, I know" she agrees, smiling at him as well and they both sit on the couch. "It's not such a long story, to be honest. Jacques died, you know. Not so long after you all left."

Burr is not sure what to say to her right now because it's not like he's very sorry for her loss - he knows she doesn't find it a loss, not really.

"Okay," he says instead and she laughs.

"Wow, you always know what to say" she smiles at him fondly and his heart stops.

He forgot how she could make him feel like a little boy with a crush on a little girl who lives next door even if they are both adults, and he both loves and hates this feeling - why can't he just _say_ how he feels, why could he never admit it?

"Well, you know me, always very... smooth, always smart with my words!" he tries to sound as smooth as he just said he can talk but he's very aware of the fact that he definitely failed.

They are both quiet now for a short moment but then she speaks again.

"You know, Wonderland was too quiet without you." she admits and he can't help but laugh.

"Really? Without me, the quietest person to ever exist?" he asks and is surprised when she actually nods her head with the most serious expression on it.

"Actually, Aaron Burr, yes."

He wants to say something, anything, maybe even just tell her about how he felt (or maybe still feels?) but he doesn't have the chance.

"It's late. Maybe we'll talk about everything tomorrow?" she suggests and he nods, even if he doesn't want to wait until tomorrow.

He understands her, though. This has been a very tiring day for all of them.

"Okay. Can't wait till tomorrow, then!"

She laughs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to make sure you don't get lost - basically, i will write it all in days and they're not going to be exactly in order, so you'll get a glimpse on how it all started and at what's happening now and also at how the fairy tale stories happened and who is which character! let me know if i should clear something up :)


End file.
